


If you excuse me

by secret_look



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, vampire!Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_look/pseuds/secret_look
Summary: Hace años la principal guerra del mundo era contra los vampiros, la Segunda Guerra Mundial era en realidad la lucha por erradicar aquella raza, y Steve era el más ferviente creyente, los vampiros eran una abominación, monstruos, no una evolución, debían desaparecer del mapa. Sin embargo, su ligera siesta antártica le dejó fuera de juego durante los años más señalados.El ejército de vampiros alemán fue derrotado, pero no se exterminó a aquellos seres, sino que los líderes mundiales humanos llegaron a acuerdos con los líderes vampíricos, estableciendo la paz y la integración de la dos razas.Cuando Steve despierte, no sólo descubrirá un nuevo siglo, sino que tendrá que convivir con aquellas criaturas, especialmente con un moreno egocéntrico con aires de superioridad. Tony lo tenía todo para ser odiado por Steve, y lo era, pero en el momento de la verdad, el rubio tomó una decisión que no esperaba de sí mismo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7
Collections: MARVEL (MCU)





	If you excuse me

Tony estaba tirado en el suelo, su armadura altamente dañada, algunos trozos de metal se habían desprendido, había quemaduras y grandes grietas en el resto, Steve solamente podía pensar que el moreno estaba en serio peligro.

Que Tony era un vampiro no era ningún secreto, y que era Iron Man era un secreto a voces, por lo que sus enemigos no tardaron en conseguir armas de fotones especialmente diseñadas para destrozar a aquellos seres, y era uno de aquellos misiles de luz lo que había alcanzado a Tony, derribándolo por su fuerza, destrozando su armadura en el impacto y a él mismo en la explosión de pura luz.

Steve sabía que la luz en sí no mataba a los vampiros, eso era cuento de viejas nacidos cuando los medievales no sabían nada de nada sobre aquella raza, ni el sol los quemaba, ni la plata tampoco, ni podían volar, ni se tenía que usar una estaca. Simplemente eran muy sensibles a la luz, por lo que se encontraban más débiles ante ella, lo de la plata era una mentira total, no volaban pero podían saltar increíbles distancias y la estaca, realmente clavando cualquier cosa con suficiente fuerza en su corazón lo matabas. Steve había aprendido con Tony que no eran tan invencibles, ni tan monstruosos.

Así que, cuando el Capitán América vio el impacto del misil sobre Iron Man, y como la explosión de pura luz lo debilitaba haciendo efectiva el arma, derribando al hombre, no dudó un segundo en acabar con el responsable del disparo y acudir corriendo junto a su compañero, mirar por un segundo que no era mero polvo, tomarlo en sus brazos y salir corriendo de allí. Steve subió a la nave que empleaban para largos viajes, metiéndose en la habitación de Tony, lo dejó sobre la estrecha cama y buscó por todos lados, pero solamente encontró bolsas vacías, parecía que el hombre había agotado todas sus reservas, era de esperar, llevaban 5 días allí vigilando, esperando por su oportunidad.

Steve no lo dudó un momento, tomó el primer objeto afilado que encontró y realizó un corte por encima de su muñeca, tampoco era cuestión de desangrarse, apretó viendo como el fluido rojo manchaba su piel. Con la mano contraria retiró la máscara que cubría el rostro del menor, alzó el cuerpo por el cuello, apoyándolo en su regazo y acercó su antebrazo a los labios del moreno, pero este parecía no reaccionar por sí mismo; así que Steve alzó a Tony un poco más cerca, abrió su boca y apretó su mano con fuerza, provocando más sangrado y que este goteara, el elixir carmesí cayó sobre la rosada lengua del genio. Tony pareció reaccionar ante ello, al menos su instinto de alimentación, por lo que Steve acercó más su antebrazo pegando su herida a los labios del hombre, rápidamente notó la succión.

Tony agarró el brazo de Steve, continuaba con los ojos cerrados, era aún un mero impulso, pero el rubio podía notar como la succión en su piel aumentaba y entonces la suave lengua de Tony tocó su piel, por alguna extraña razón aquello provocó escalofríos por toda su espalda.

-Anthony -le llamó -Anthony

Tony dejó de succionar, su lengua repasó la herida una vez más, Steve vio como esta se curaba aún más rápido de lo normal, incluso para él. El moreno parpadeó repetidas veces logrando al fin abrir los ojos, mostrando sus chocolateados orbes, Steve nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que eran.

-¿Steven?

Fue la primera vez que el Capitán se sintió mal por escuchar su nombre completo, ¿quién lo llamaba así? Pues nadie, esa era la verdad, ni siquiera los recién conocidos, solamente Stark. ¿Por qué? Porque se odiaban desde el día en que se conocieron, porque su trato era frío como el Polo Norte, y porque no querían oír sus "nombres" en los labios del otro.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó ignorando la opresión de su pecho

Tony relamió la sangre que restaba en su boca, sus ojos se abrieron al fin consciente de lo sucedido, más o menos.

-¿Qué... qué has hecho?

Steve soltó el cuerpo de Tony, dejando que este descansara en la cama, se levantó y tomó unas tiras que había sobre la mesita, cubriendo el corte de su antebrazo. Tony miró a la nada durante un instante, atando cabos él sólo, pero sobretodo, llegando a una obvia conclusión. Hace años que los vampiros solamente consumían sangre animal, creando después la sangre sintética, evitando así alimentarse tanto de los humanos como de los animales, es por ello que Tony no había probado sangre de humano en toda su vida.

-Estabas tan débil, y no tenías reservas ninguna...

Steve quedó mudo ante la presencia de Tony, quién se había levantado y acercado al rubio a toda velocidad, parándose frente a él. Tony miró a Steve a los ojos, el capitán vio sus pupilas dilatadas, hambrientas, pero no era la misma monstruosidad que él había visto en la guerra, esta le causaba una extraña excitación.  
Tony abrió el cierre del traje en el cuello del hombre, rozando su suave piel con su uña, lo que provocó un diminuto corte rojo, el moreno acercó su rostro, lamiendo la herida.

-Tony -suspiró Steve

Su cuerpo estaba extrañamente caliente, se sentía tan sensible, tan excitado, su vista estaba nublada, al igual que su mente. Tony tembló al escuchar su nombre en los labios del rubio, pronunciado por primera vez, y más aún en un suspiro.

-Steve -jadeó el moreno en su cuello -por favor... te lo suplico

El hombre no se sentía dueño de su mente, él jamás había suplicado, por nada, menos aún por el cuerpo de otra persona, pero el sabor de su sangre en sus labios le retorcía por dentro. Sin mediar palabra, Steve empujó a Tony contra la pared con brusquedad, aquellos pequeños cuartos no tenían demasiado movimiento por lo que se encontraron junto a la puerta, el moreno apoyó su mano en el lector digital, cerrando la habitación herméticamente.  
Steve dirigió las manos hacia su propio traje, abriéndolo y dejando su torso desnudo, Tony desactivó el suyo, desarmándose al momento.

-Todo tuyo -dijo el rubio en una voz ronca

El ingeniero no se demoró, su boca se pegó al pecho del hombre, lamiéndole, impregnándose de su olor, entonces sus dientes mordieron ligeramente la piel, dañandola y su lengua recogió el preciado fluido. Tony seguía lamiendo y marcando la piel de Steve, curando sus heridas con su saliva al momento, mientras el rubio apretaba sus puños contra la pared con fuerza. El hombre bajó tomando uno de los pezones del capitán en su boca, chupándolos con auténtica lascivia, jamás se había sentido tan ansioso, tan necesitado. Steve gemía roncamente dejándose hacer, disfrutando del contacto del cuerpo ajeno, de su lengua, incluso del escozor de las heridas y la succión de su boca, aún Tony no le había mordido propiamente dicho, pero lo deseaba enormemente, su entrepierna se lo decía, sentía que rompería el traje.

Tony se deslizó por su vientre, disfrutando de aquellos perfectos abdominales, Steve era tan espectacular, hasta él tenía que admitir que parecía esculpido por los dioses en el mejor mármol, era algo inigualable. Encontrarse con el cierre de sus pantalones rompió sus pensamientos, el moreno bufó molesto antes de abrir la evilla del enorme cinturón, y tirar de la ajustada prenda, sonriendo maliciosamente al ver que el rubio llevaba unos muy ajustados boxers negros.

-¿Temes que te hagan marca, Capitán? -sonrió mientras acariciaba la tela  
-Me siento más libre  
-¿Libre? No, esto es libre

Tony quitó la ropa de un único tirón, rompiéndola, pero a nadie le importaba. Steve suspiró ante el aire rozando su miembro erguido y expuesto, sí, aquello era libertad. La fría mano del moreno tomó su virilidad y a Steve se le vino el mundo encima, puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un jadeo, simplemente su tacto era lo más ardiente que jamás había probado.

-Tan grande -dijo Tony en una voz más que provocadora -¿Ya era así o fue un regalo del suero?  
-Eso jamás te lo diré

Tony lamió la punta rápidamente y la acarició por su mejilla mientras veía a Steve como si fuera un niño inocente.

-Porque los caballeros no hablan de esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Y sin dejarle responder, el ingeniero se metió el miembro en su boca, lamiendo con maestría, tratando de no arañarlo con sus dientes. Steve cerró sus manos en puños, que aún llevaban los guantes, y golpeó la pared con fuerza tratando de controlarse. Tony cada vez se movía más, lamiendo más, tragando más, y se sentía tan maravilloso, sus manos ascendieron por el cuerpo, tomó los brazos de Steve y los bajó, colocando sus manos sobre su cabello, acercándose a la pared.

-Clávame en la pared, Steve

Sus ojos azules cayeron sobre él con fuerza, pudo ver como el negro se ensanchaba, Tony lo miró directo sin pestañear, no tenía nada que temer, no podía asfixiarle. El rubio acarició su castaño cabello, colando sus manos en la nuca, evitando que esta golpease la pared -tan tierno, pensó Tony- y hundió su miembro lentamente en la boca que se abría ante él, disfrutando de como la lengua ajena recorría cada pulgada que entraba, y como Tony mantenía su mirada con inocencia y necesidad.

-Eres demasiado, Tony Stark, vas a volverme loco

Tony gimió ante su comentario, lo que mandó vibraciones al pene de Steve, quién también gimió y, sin darse cuenta, aceleró sus embestidas. El moreno llevó las manos a su propio pecho, rompiendo la camiseta deportiva que siempre llevaba bajo el traje, arrancó también sus pantalones con celeridad, sumido en la sensación del pene de Steve, quién había comenzado a perder el control y a empujar más fuerte en la garganta de Tony. El rubio tomaba los cabellos del moreno con fuerza pero sin dañarle, protegiendo su nuca de los golpes contra la pared, pero perdiendo completamente el sentido ante la boca de Tony, cada vez más y más, hasta que se hundía tan profundamente que casi lo clavaba contra la pared, como él le pidió.

-Joder... -masculló -Ya no...

Steve iba a apartarse, Tony lo sabía, pero no iba a permitirlo, sus manos tomaron rápidamente sus piernas, alcanzando su trasero y tomándolo al completo entre sus dedos, haciendo gala de la extraordinaria fuerza vampírica, Tony mantuvo a Steve allí y, si fuera posible, tragó aún más hasta que el vello del rubio hizo cosquillas en su nariz.

-¡Maldita sea!

Steve golpeó la pared al mismo tiempo que gritaba en frustración al no poder contenerse. El rubio se corrió fuertemente durante largo y tendido, sintiendo como si se vaciara hasta su propia alma, pero joder, que maravillosa sensación; y Tony lo tomaba todo, lo tragaba sin molestia alguna, incluso su lengua lamía buscando más, dejando su miembro limpio y reluciente. Steve relajó su agarre en el cabello de Stark permitiendo que este se apartara, el rubio abrió sus ojos perezosamente mirando hacia abajo, observando como el genio quitaba su ropa interior de un tirón y escupía sobre su mano, el soldado pudo ver que era su semen mezclado con su saliva, su columna tiritó ante la visión, el moreno dirigió la mano hacia la parte trasera de su espalda, acariciando su entrada, tanteandola. El capitán le miraba fijamente, sin pestañear siquiera, no podía ver sus dedos hundirse pero se deleitaba con las expresiones del ingeniero, como sus ojos se entrecerraban, como su pecho se agitaba incluso si no necesitaba respirar, como sus labios se partían dejando escapar pequeñas gotas de saliva.

Steve gruñó sonoramente antes de tomar a Stark por los brazos, alzarlo fuertemente sobre sus hombros y empujándolo contra la pared, obligándole a enredar sus piernas en su cuello. Tony bajó la mirada observando como el rubio besaba sus piernas, sus dedos habían abandonado su interior pero rápidamente fueron sustituidos por otros, más largos y gruesos, que se hundían en su interior con delicadeza y detenimiento.

-Steve -sonrió Tony -no necesitas ser tan... ¡suave!

La voz del moreno se elevó tres octavas cuando el rubio tragó su pene, sus manos se cernieron con fuerza a esos cabellos dorados que parecían haber crecido, y sus ojos se nublaron. El hombre lo lamía con habilidad, Tony reconoció sus propios movimientos, desde luego aprendía rápido, y muy bien tenía que admitir. El genio gemía sin parar, demasiada estimulación, en su entrada y en su pene, la boca y los dedos de Steve, aquello era el éxtasis. Pronto Tony acogió cuatro dedos en su interior y su miembro llegaba a lo más profundo de la garganta de Steve, era delirante, no podía resistirlo más.

-Steve... Steve... -gimió -¡ROGERS!

El rubio alzó la mirada haciendo caso al hombre sobre sus hombros.

-Follame de una maldita vez

Steve lamió por última vez, abandonando su miembro con lentitud y sonoridad, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Será todo un placer

El rubio se apartó mientras retiraba las piernas del moreno, provocando que cayera, pero lo atrapó justo a tiempo; Tony envolvió su cuello y cintura con fuerza, mirando al hombre con molestia, lo que provocó que el capitán riera suavemente. Steve tomó la boca de Tony con fuerza, besándole con agresividad, sus lenguas peleando con determinación, sus dientes capturando los labios contrarios de vez en cuando. El ingeniero esperaba que lo follara allí mismo, contra la pared, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el hombre se alejó caminando hacia la estrecha cama individual, se sentó en ella sin dejar de besar al moreno, se tumbó, y en un segundo giró dejando a Tony debajo de él.

-Parece que estás tan ansioso como yo  
-¿Acabas de admitir que está ansioso por estar conmigo, señor Stark?

Tony sonrió divertido mientras abría sus piernas aún más, alzando sus rodillas, y tomó el miembro de Steve, apretándolo.

-Contigo no, con su enorme amiguito, Capitán  
-Con eso me vale

Steve se acercó aún más, Tony no soltó su miembro, por lo que él mismo lo alineó con su entrada, sintió la punta rozar su piel y suspiró ante el tacto, cesó su agarre y Steve se hundió dentro de él de una única y tremendamente fuerte estocada, Tony gritó arrañando la espalda bajo su mano.

-Creo que esto me va a gustar

Steve sonrió de una forma oscura ante su comentario, Tony le miró a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que casi le hacían sentir miedo, aquello entre sus piernas era un animal, y acababa de darse cuenta. La mano izquierda del rubio tomó su cadera con fuerza fijándolo en el lugar, la derecha se hundió en su cabello tirando de él hacia atrás, y sin preguntar Steve comenzó a moverse, al principio era lento pero cada penetración era profunda, Tony diría que la sentía llegar a su estómago si no supiera que eso era imposible. Los movimientos lentos de Steve le dejaban sentir cada centímetro que se hundía en su interior, haciendo temblar a todo su cuerpo, desde luego el hombre no tenía que envidiarle nada a nadie, directamente así, ¡a nadie! Tony gemía largo entre suspiros y jadeos, sus dedos marcando con fuerza la piel del contrario, habría moratones allí después.

-Steve, por mucho que me encante sentir como tu polla se hunde en mi culo, ¿te importaría ir más rápido?

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Tony, quién sintió al instante un punzante dolor al mismo tiempo que Steve empujaba con tal fuerza que levantó su cadera de la cama, ¿le había mordido? Sí, lo había hecho, una marca roja se pintaba orgullosa en su garganta. El hombre comenzó a penetrarle más rápido, aunque igual o más profundo, mientras besaba, mordía y succionaba su cuello repetidas veces, Tony se sentía más duro, era irónico.

-Más, más, Steve -gimió arañando su espalda -No puedes hacerme daño

Steve paró un segundo, como si el moreno le hubiera leído la mente, no podía hacerle daño, era un vampiro, no tenía porqué controlarse. Con aquella liberación en mente, Steve volvió a empujarse en él, levantando el cuerpo de Tony por la fuerza, mientras su mano apretaba su cadera tanto que pareciera fuese a romperle un hueso, y tiraba de su cabello con tal tensión que dolería a cualquiera, mientras sus dientes le mordían con brutalidad; pero Tony no sentía dolor, sino más y más placer, aquello era un monstruo, era bestial, y le encantaba estar al fin con alguien así, sin consideración alguna por su cuerpo, pues no la necesitaba, de hecho, cuanto más fuerte, más lo sentía.  
Steve seguía moviéndose con tal impulso que comenzaba a alzar la cadera de Tony, moviéndolo por la cama, su espalda baja ya se encontraba sobre los muslos del rubio, quién se había encogido cada vez más y más, cubriendo al moreno por completo, el ingeniero había tenido que estirar su mano derecha contra la pared para que su cabeza no golpeara en ella.

Tony se sentía llegar, la presión se formaba en su estómago, y el instinto que había estado reprimiendo hasta entonces ganó a su cordura, la mano que se había mantenido en su espalda lo empujó hacia él con más fuerza, dejando claro que, en el fondo, Tony era más fuerte que Steve; el hombro del rubio quedó a la altura de los labios del ingeniero, comenzando a besarlo con intensidad, su lengua no tardó en entrar en juego, lamiendo y dejando morados chupetones, Steve se dejaba hacer entre gemidos, perdido en las sensaciones que el cuerpo del moreno le provocaban.

-Sé mío -jadeó Tony en su oído

Su interior pareció estrecharse, Steve gimió sonoramente antes la sensación de opresión, su mente nublandose, ni siquiera paró a pensar lo que el hombre le pedía.

-Lo que tú desees, Tony

Entonces lo sintió, el interior del hombre se contrajo hasta tal punto que Steve creyó desaparecer, sus uñas se clavaron profundas en su piel, y sintió un agudo y punzante dolor en el cuello que por alguna razón le excitó aún más, casi no percibió el espeso líquido blanco que manchaba su estómago y que salía del pene de Tony como si fuera la última vez que fuese a follar en su vida, pero es que estaba demasiado concentrado en como él mismo se corría en el interior del moreno como si no hubiera un mañana. El orgasmo pareció durar más de lo normal, nublando su mente por completo, al menos hasta que comenzó a sentirse algo débil, de repente dejó de sentir aquel dolor en el cuello, en su lugar la lengua de Tony lo recorría, cuando el rubio se apartó unos centímetros, pudo ver la boca del ingeniero con sangre y fue por primera vez consciente de que un vampiro le había mordido, sin matarle, y supo lo que había hecho.

-Ahora eres mío, Steve, solamente mío, y no tendrás otro deseo que el mío

Sabía que cuando un vampiro mordía a un humano sin matarlo, ni tampoco convertirlo, acababa de marcar a la que sería su pareja, normalmente parte de un harén, pero también había vampiros monógamos; el caso era que, fuera a donde fuera, humanos y vampiros sabrían que tenía dueño, y por ello, jamás podría estar con otra persona que no fuera Tony; pero es que, además, la ponzonia liberada en su cuerpo durante la mordida solamente le haría desear a Tony, seguirlo como un perro abandonado, obedecerlo como un sirviente, sería una necesidad biológica de su propio cuerpo, y no había forma de liberarse de aquello.

-No deseo otra cosa -musitó en su boca besándole y probando así su propia sangre

Y lo decía de verdad.

*****

Steve miraba el techo del jeet recuperado su respiración, ahora más que nunca agradecía el empeño que puso Tony para colocar habitaciones en un avión más grande pero igual de veloz, sonrió inconscientemente y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la sensación postorgasmo algo más. Tony también miraba el techo a su lado, sonriendo para sí mismo, no necesitando aire pero alterado igualmente, aquello había sido increíble y sin duda lo deseaba por toda la eternidad, una idea maliciosa pasó por su cabeza y se reflejó en su sonrisa.

-Nunca debes darle sangre humana a un vampiro, Steve, menos aún a uno como yo -habló lentamente -En mi familia llevamos generaciones sin probarla, incluso antes del pacto y el veto internacional, jamás la había probado en mi vida  
-Lo siento, Tony -suspiró Steve

El moreno giró el rostro mirando el hermoso perfil del rubio.

-Sin embargo, he de decir que es muy sabrosa y agradable, jamás me había sentido así -musitó girando para acercar sus labios al oído del rubio -aunque puede que sea porque es tuya

Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar la lengua de Tony pasó por las marcas de sus dientes en su cuello soltando un gemido al instante.

-Me ha llenado tanto de vida, ha sido como una droga, un afrodisíaco, puro éxtasis... lo más maravilloso que he sentido jamás -murmuró seductor colando su mano debajo de la sábana y tomando su miembro para comenzar a acariciarlo con soltura -Después de follar contigo, claro, tu polla sí que es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida, Steve

El capitán jadeó sonoramente, Tony pudo notar como el pene se puso duro como el metal e incluso parecía crecer, sonrió aún más mandando escalofríos al cuerpo del soldado.

-Ahora, si me disculpas... -dijo retirando la sábana de un tirón de encima de ellos -voy a montar a esta hermosura hasta que me desmaye de tanto correrme


End file.
